Sidelines
by Nicoleex10
Summary: Aaron and Jackson continue to live through their rocky relationship as Adam looks on.
1. Just like you

Note: So I'll be writing two fanfics at the same time. I'll try to update both regularly. This story goes from after Aaron has come out properly and everyone knows and Aaron has accepted everything.

'Oi thats cheating!' Adam cried laughing as Aaron shoved his control pad out of his hand.  
'Ermm we never made a rule about it mate,' Aaron laughed.  
'Fine then,' Adam whacked Aaron's control pad to the floor and there was a loud crashing noise as Adam destroyed Aaron.  
'Who's the official xbox champion?' Adam raised his arms in victory.  
'Right, I would've well beaten ya if you'd not done that,' Aaron shoved him.  
'Whatever loser,' Adam hit him back.  
Paddy ran into the living room.  
'Can ya turn that down-'  
'No sorry,' Aaron turned it up.  
'Aaron,' Adam frowned. 'Yeah sorry Paddy.'  
He snatched the remote and turned it down.  
'Re-match?' Aaron asked.  
'Ermm no can ya not go to the pub or something?' Paddy asked. 'I'm trying to do some work in'ere.'  
'Fine,' Aaron frowned.  
They got up and made their way out of Smithy Cottage towards The Woolpack.  
'So ermm...hows Jackson? Spoke to him recently?' Adam asked.  
'Ermm yeah,' Aaron said. He was alright talking about this with Adam. 'He's still being a prat though.'  
'Hmm, maybe its for the best,' Adam said.  
'Not really bothered to be honest mate,' Aaron lied. 'Stuff him.'  
'I'm still sorry about recommending him to Declan though-'  
'Dont worry about it,' Aaron patted Adams back reassuringly. 'Honestly, I'm not bothered that he's working here. I'm over it.'  
Adam nodded but knew Aaron was just putting on a front.  
'Hey Adam,' a voice came from their left and the boys turned.  
Aaron rolled his eyes and looked to the ground as Nathan Wylde walkede towards them.  
'What?' Adam sighed.  
'Declan asked me to say thanks for recommending that builder for him,' Nathan smirked looking at Aaron.  
They hated each other. Aaron had decked Nathan once before and badly wanted to do it again but didn't want to end up back in court.  
'No bother,' Adam said and started walking again.  
'No really,' Nathan said. 'He really is great. Nice guy too. Been chatting to him. He's been telling me about his new bloke.'  
Aaron looked up.  
'Are you getting some sort of thrill from this Nathan?' Aaron asked. 'Well give it up, cause I dont care who Jackson goes out with or anything to do with him. He's nowt to me, so just back off.'  
'So you dont wanna know what he said about you then?' Nathan asked as Aaron started to follow Adam.  
Aaron turned back.  
'What?'  
'Yeah he has spoken about you.'  
'Well what's he said?'  
'That he was glad to get out of that hole while he could. Violent, temperamental thug, isn't really his thing. If Declan wasn't paying his good figures he'd be away from here as quick as he could.'  
Aaron shook his head. 'Unless you want me to give you a repeat of last time, I suggest you get out my face.'  
'Come on mate,' Adam pulled his arm. 'Not worth it.'  
Nathan smirked as Aaron and Adam walked off.  
'He needs a decking that kid,' Aaron said.  
'I know but you giving him one will just end badly,' Adam said. 'You dont care about Jackson now right so just, forget it. If Nathan says out dont show him any reaction.'  
Adam nodded and they got their drinks and took a seat in the pub.  
The door opened and Jackson walked in. He went to the counter and ordered something.  
'One sec,' Aaron got up.  
'Aaron,' Adam sighed but watched as Aaron made his way to Jackson.  
'Alright?' Aaron approached him.  
Jackson eyed him and nodded.  
'So Nathan says that Declan's loving you,' Aaron said.  
'Well, its all thanks to your mate innit.'  
'Yeahh well, he's a good guy, so I dont appreciate you kicking off with him.'  
'What you on about?'  
'He told me you kicked off with him the other day for recommending you.'  
'Didn't you?'  
'Yeah I did, but I'm his best mate and I said sorry. We made up and at the end of the day I'm gonna stick up for him so just dont bother giving him an earful again alright?'  
'Whatever mate,' Jackson handed Maisie his change, grabbed his pint and turned to Aaron.  
'Anything else?'  
'Who's this bloke you're seeing then?' Aaron asked.  
'You know. From the club.'  
'Oh right that muppet.'  
'You dont even know him.'  
'Didn't look like you did either.'  
'Mate look-'  
'Dont mate me. You said we couldn't be mates.'  
'Right I did say that. Thanks for the reminder.'  
Aaron breathed out his anger and shook his head as Jackson walked off to his table.

Adam sat at the table waiting for Aaron to come back. When he did, he'd be the typical best mate, pat him on the back and tell him 'he's not worth it' because thats what he was there for. He saw Aaron watch Jackson walk away and saw how badly Aaron wanted Jackson to just tell him that he was over everything and for them to get back to their old ways. He felt bad for his friend, but he was just the tiniest bit glad nothing was gonna happen between them. Adam didn't know what these feelings were, but he was sure that this was how Aaron had felt at first. He knew it was happening, and he didn't know if it was Aaron that caused it, but since that car crash where Aaron had tried to kiss him, he saw his best mate in a completely different light but there was nothing he could do about it. 


	2. Slipping slowly

Note: Sorry for the late update. I recently recieved a load of e-mails (cause I never check my e-mail) and realised lots of you had made this story a favourite, yet it got one review so theres me thinking no-one was reading it. I just assumed no-one liked adam/aaron stories. Please could everyone who's reading this just leave a review to say so, so I know how many I've got at the moment. Anonymous reviews has been enabled :) okay I'll shutup now and write.

'Adam will you just hush up a minute,' Aaron said.  
They were both sat at the table in Smithy Cottage, Aaron thinking up ways to get Jackson back, Adam trying to convince him to just leave it.  
'Aww I cant be bothered with this mate, I'm off,' Adam had grew tired of hearing Jackson's name over and over.  
'Fine, some mate you are,' Aaron rolled his eyes.  
'Whats the point in me even being here? Whatever I say you never consider and you always do something anyway even if I say its a bad idea. You dont need me.'  
'Whatever, go on then just go.'  
Adam rolled his eyes and left with a sigh.

Aaron heard the door slam and dropped his head to the table. He was forever upsetting people. Why couldn't he please anyone? Apart from girls that is. They were like moths to a flame when Aaron entered a club, as nice as it was to get that attention, he was past that.  
'Hiyerr, just seen Adam walking down, seemed a tad down. Everything ok?'  
'Fine Paddy. He just cant be bothered to listen to me whinging.'  
'Well, I'm here.' Paddy sat down. 'And I'm all ears. What's up?'  
Aaron rolled his eyes and started.

'There you are!' Moira said as Adam stepped inside. 'Teas on the table.'  
Adam sat down at the table saying nothing. Holly and Hannah joined him from the living room.  
'Where were you last night?' Holly asked.  
'Town with Aaron.'  
'Oh right. Bad night then?'  
'No. Why?'  
'I saw you come in, you looked proper depressed. What'd he do ditch ya and go off with someone?'  
'Holly leave him alone,' Moira joined them with her plate. 'I'm sure he had a good night. He's being a good friend to Aaron.'  
'Can we shut up about Aaron?' Adam cried.  
The room was silenced.  
'You two had an argument?'  
'Holly. Eat.'  
'Not exactly an argument. Just him being a muppet - again.'  
'I'm sure you'll work things ou-'  
'Just keeps going on about that Jackson kid. Doesnt realise I actually am sick of hearing about it. The kid doesnt like him anymore - move on, get over it.'  
'Ermm you're supposed to be his best friend. Support him.'  
'I've supported him the whole time, I just wish he'd move on.'  
'He will son, eventually.'  
Adam sighed and glanced at Holly. She was eyeing him suspiciously.  
'What?'  
She shook her head to show it was nothing and returned to her pasta. They ate in silence, every now and then Adam recieving weird glances from Holly before she out her plate in the sink and went upstairs.  
'What was that all about? Something happened?' Moira eyed Adam.  
'Like? Dunno what your on about.'  
'I saw Holly looking at you. As if you both were up to something.'  
'I saw her looking too Mum, but I havent a clue why so just drop it.' Adam got up and went to his room.

He lay on his bed and sighed rubbing his tired face. There was a knock and Holly walked in and sat on the end of his bed.  
'You alright? You look a bit-'  
'I'm fine just get out.'  
'Wow. You're really acting strange. Its not like you to snap at people at all. You're the peace-maker not peace-breaker.'  
'What you on about?'  
'You've been having a go at all of us lately. You do know thats how it started with Aaron.'  
'What?'  
'While he was in denial. He started by snapping at everyone, remember?'  
'Aaron's always been like that.'  
'I was seeing him, he wasnt that bad.'  
'What're you suggesting?'  
She said nothing, but continued to look at him. Her face showed her understanding of what she thought was going on.  
'You think I'm...oh come on. I'm with Scarlett.'  
'He was with me. And Victoria.'  
'Well, thats him isnt it. Not me. Dont go making things up. You'd get someone hung you would.'  
'Its okay if you are. It'll just be because of Aaron. Not like he's made you like this, but made you realise its what you are.'  
'I'm. Not.' His voice deepened as his anger increased.  
'So why were you getting angry when talking about that Jackson before. You dont like the fact Aarons running around after him.'  
'Have you heard yourself? You sound mental. You don't know what you're talking about.'  
'I dont think you do. Stop lying to yourself.'  
'Oh my god, are you crazy. I'm not anything.'  
'You cant even say the word!'  
'Dont even bother thinking you can come in 'ere and judge me. Broken, teenage, drug-addict thats right. You have no right to judge anyone.'  
'I wasnt judging you. But now I am. That was low.'  
'That was the truth.'  
'Truth? You might wanna look that up, cause looks like you havent a clue what that is.'  
She got up and went to the door.  
'You and me both know you like Aaron.'  
'Oh my god, just get out,' Adam sighed.  
She smirked. 'Dad's gonna be so proud.'  
She walked out and slammed the door.  
How could Holly know? Adam barely even knew for definate himself. She'd seen the way he spoke about Aaron and how he didnt like Jackson. He'd been careless. His phone went off. Text message.  
_From: Aaron Sent: 01-06-10 17:38: Hey mate, I'm sorry about b4. Come round mine 2nite ok. See ya then.  
_A smile spread across his face. He hadnt realised and quickly dropped it when he noticed how much of a fool he looked. He got up and made his way to the shower before leaving to meet Aaron.


	3. Blackmail!

Note: Thank you for the great reviews guys :) They made me smile :D

Aaron walked out shop with the milk Paddy had sent him for and squinted his eyes at the sun.  
'Hey,' he turned round at the voice. Holly was walking towards him.  
'Alright,' he greeted her.  
She nodded. 'So whats happened between you and Adam then. He was in a right mood earlier.'  
'Aw it was nowt. We always argue like that, its fine he's coming over in a bit.'  
'Ah right so its sorted then.'  
Aaron nodded. 'Since when were you interested in your brothers life?'  
'I'm not. Just...making conversation.'  
'Right,' Aaron rolled his eyes. 'So where you off?'  
'Nowhere really.'  
They stood silent for a moment.  
'Are you meeting someone here like?' Aaron noticed her hanging around. 'Sorry I'll go.'  
'No I'm not.'  
Aaron looked her up and down.  
'Its fine I wont say owt,' he winked.  
'About what.'  
'Meeting your dealer here,' he smirked. 'Bit close to home.'  
'Errm no! I'm not on drugs what you on about,' she raised her voice.  
'Alright calm down. See you obviously dont have yer brothers sense of humour.'  
She shook her head. 'He'll be round in a bit anyway. He came downstairs before all dressed up for ya.'  
Aaron laughed. 'Right. See ya.'  
'No really. All dressed up.'  
'What you on about Holly?'  
The corner of her mouth lifted slightly. 'Nothin. It's nothin.'  
She smiled and walked into the shop leaving Aaron frowning in confusion.  
He shook his head and walked off. 'Nutter.'

He made his way up the garden path to Smithy Cottage.  
'Aaron,' Adam ran up beside him.  
'Hiyer. Bit early.'  
'Am I? Sorry.'  
'Its fine Adam,' Aaron smirked. 'Come on.'  
They entered the cottage and Aaron put the milk in the fridge.  
'Hi boys,' Paddy sung as they came in.  
'Hi Paddy,' Adam smiled. 'Off anywhere nice.'  
'Just meeting Marlon in The Woolie. You two?'  
'Staying in,' Aaron said. 'Xbox, takeaway, movies. Sorted.'  
Adam nodded in agreement.  
'Well, at least you're trying something new,' Paddy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
'You'd think he'd wanna try something new wouldnt ya Paddy,' Adam smiled. 'Must just enjoy getting his arse kicked by me.'  
'Hey, you cheat everytime,' Aaron protested.  
'So do you!' Adam laughed.  
Paddy laughed and waved as he left the house.  
'Its a bit early for movies and that should we just hit the pub for a few hours?' Adam was getting uncomfortable for the first time ever with his best friend. The awkwardness was driving him crazy, but Aaron didnt even realise a thing.  
'Sure,' Aaron nodded, and they followed Paddy out.

'Now get this moved, or I'll have ya!' they heard Cain's voice as they left the cottage.  
They made their way towards the garage and saw Cain with Jackson and Declan.  
'Its a skip Cain,' Declan said.  
'I know what it is,' Cain said. 'Move it.'  
'Cant mate,' Jackson shook his head. 'And theres a politer way of asking y'know.'  
'I dont care. I'll move it myself then.'  
'Go for it,' Declan said. 'Its a heavy skip though.'  
'Ryan get out here!'  
Aaron ran over to the commotion followed by Adam.  
Jackson sighed at Cain. 'Look mate-'  
'Dont mate me. We're far from mates after what you did to our Aaron.'  
Jackson looked down as Aaron approached them.  
'Cain dont,' Aaron mumbled.  
'Shut up you! Get that skip moved now!'  
'Theres nothing I can do. Sorry.' Declan walked off.  
Jackson looked at them and shrugged.  
'Sorry I've just gotta do what he says.'  
'Grow a backbone then twinkletoes!' Cain's anger increased  
'Cain,' Aarons voice raised. 'Shut up.'  
Jackson shook his head and smirked.  
'I'll wipe that smirk off ya face in a minute lad,' Cain pointed his finger at Jackson.  
'Wow. I can see where Aaron gets it from.'  
Aaron frowned. 'Yer what?'  
'Maybe its not your fault. Look what you've been brought up with.'  
Jackson strolled off and Cain shook his head quickly.  
'Right. Watch what he's gonna get.'  
Aaron and Adam grabbed his arms.  
'Leave it Cain,' Aaron sighed.  
'Have ya heard what hes saying 'bout ya family,' Cain said. 'You just gonna stand there?'  
'I'll sort it out. Just leave it okay.'  
He tapped Adams arm to signal him to follow and they made their way towards the pub.

They found a table, once they'd got their drinks, and sat down.  
'Jackson was out of order there mate,' Adam sighed.  
'I know. What did you want me to do deck him?'  
'Calm down Aaron. No-one expected ya to deck him. Maybe you should just stay clear of him.'  
'I am. Just shut up about Jackson.'  
'Gladly.'  
'Whats that meant to mean?'  
'It means I'm sick of hearing about Jackson.'  
'Well you've never complained before. You're my best mate, you're supposed to listen to me whinging.'  
'Well I know that but you're just setting yourself up for a let down by keep hastling him. He obviously isnt interested anymore. I know its hard to hear but...there'll be...there's someone else out there for ya...someone who actually cares.'  
Aaron raised an eyebrow. 'God I'm a really having that bad of an effect on ya?'  
'What?'  
'You're really getting in touch with your feminine side,' Aaron laughed.  
'Shut up, no am not,' Adam blushed.  
'Should we get something delivered tonight then?' Aaron asked.  
'Yeah. How about what we got the other night from that place Paddy suggested?'  
'Yeah, order now then.'  
Adam felt his pocket for his phone.  
'Must've left it at home, got yours?  
Aaron shook his head. 'Muppet. The numbers in your phone.'  
'I'll just run home and get it, calm down.'  
'I'll wait here.'  
Adam got up and left the pub.

Once he reached the Barton household, he searched the kitchen for his phone. He'd assumed nobody was in until he heard the laughter from the living room. He walked to the door slowly and listened.  
He heard Holly's voice and stepped in.  
'Aren't you meant to be at-'  
Holly jumped up.  
'What the hell is this?' Adam stormed over and held out his hand. 'Give me it now!'  
'I've got nothin!' Holly slurred.  
'Oh my god look at the state of ya,' he shook his head and then turned to her friend. 'Get out you!'  
Roz stood up and made her way out.  
'You cant kick her out!' Holly yelled.  
'Well I am,' he told her. Roz slammed the door and Adam remained still. 'What you been taking?'  
'Nothin,' she smiled.  
He grabbed her arm and pulled it from behind her back.  
'Your hurting me!' she cried.  
He snatched the packet from her hand.  
'I cant believe this. I thought you were past this!'  
'I am it's not mine!'  
'Why you hiding it then? Or are you just dealing again?'  
'Neither, Roz was just showing me it. She takes it I dont.'  
'Why did you hide it?'  
'I knew what you'd think instantly, cause none of you trust me, you just assume I'm taking them straight away!'  
'Look at me,' Adam said and she kept her eyes down. 'Look at me!'  
She looked up.  
'Have you seen your eyes?' he shook his head again. 'I cant believe this. Dad's gonna go mental!'  
'You're not gonna tell him though are ya,' she threw herself onto the couch.  
'Yeah I am!' Adam yelled. 'Because that girl is a bad influence on ya! He started trusting you again! He gave you ya phone, he didnt go so hard on ya at the farm. Oh my god, did you take the drugs from Rhona at the farm?'  
Holly didnt reply.  
'You stole drugs from the vet on our land! What the hell are ya playing at? You had Dad feeling guilty as owt after he accused ya. You're in so much trouble Holly.'  
Adam put the packet in his pocket and walked out.  
'Go on then tell him! Tell him whatever ya want! Then thats two kids he'll have to be disappointed in!'  
'Hannah's done nowt wrong Holly,' Adam told her.  
'Not Hannah, you! I'm sure Dad's gonna be so proud. One of his kids is a druggie and the other's a friend of Dorothy.'  
Adam flinched at the remark.  
'That was low Holly.'  
'I dont care. Tell Dad about this, and I'll tell him about you.'  
'You dont even know anything about me. You dont know what ya talking about?'  
'Deny it then. Go on. Tell me you're not gay.'  
The word made his stomach turn.  
'I'm not.'  
'Full of it.' Holly shook her head.  
'I'm not! Where's ya proof?'  
'I dont need it do I? Mum was at the table when you were whinging about Jackson. It'll all just make sense to her.'  
Adam shook his head. 'Blackmailing me? What have these drugs done to you Holly?'  
'Made me realise that this family is gonna stop telling me what to do. Just cause you're older doesnt mean you're in charge of me.'  
'Have you got any more on ya?'  
She shook her head. 'Can hardly afford it, they give me no money now.'  
'Right well, I'll be giving this to Dad.'  
'Fine. Ruin my life! I'll just make yours worse!'  
'Shut up shouting! Look...you're not getting these back. I wont say anything okay. Just promise me you wont do them again.'  
'I'm not going to.'  
Adam knew it was lies but he nodded.  
He went back to the kitchen and found his phone. He went back to the pub and Aaron was waiting outside.  
They went back to Smithy Cottage and Adam ordered their food.  
They took their jackets off and played xbox until it arrived.  
When the food came Adam answered the door.  
'How much is that?'  
'£13.60,' the delivery driver said.  
'Aaron grab some money out my jacket please!'  
They waited and Aaron came over to the door and handed him a twenty.  
Adam took the food and change and they went back into the living room.  
Aaron wandered into the kitchen and Adam rubbed his face. He didnt know whether or not to tell Aaron what had happened. He needed to talk to someone but he knew Aaron would tell him to tell his Dad.  
'Adam,' Aaron said. He was back in the room and Adam hadnt noticed.  
'You look a bit tired you alright?' Aaron asked.  
'Yeah fine.'  
'Right. Okay then. What the hell is this?'  
Adam looked up and saw Aaron standing there, holding the packet in his hand. 


	4. Just cant deny it

Note: Okay so I just wanted to say thank you to _Jessi009, blonde_geek89 _and _DH_ for the reviews. They really made me smile and I'm glad people appreciate my writing. Also _JustMe90_ your last review has give me inspiration. I didnt really know where I was going to go with this chapter, with Adam explaining to Aaron and the whole blackmail situation but now I have it sorted :)

Adam eyed the packet in Aaron's hand.  
'Are you on drugs?' Aaron watched for Adam's reaction. Adam was frozen. He'd forgotten it was there.  
'I...I'm not...no...'  
'You dont sound too sure.'  
'I'm not. They're...Holly's.'  
'Holly's? Dont blame her mate. If they are yours, its fine okay, there's help for this.'  
'You sound like Paddy. Look...I swear down mate they arent mine.'  
'Well why do you have them?' Aaron sat down, a signal to show Adam he wanted the full story.  
'I confiscated them from her. I caught her before when I went back for my phone.'  
Adam joined him on the sofa.  
'Tell your Dad mate! This is serious.'  
Adam didnt say anything.  
'Oh please Adam. You're covering for her.'  
'She promised she wouldnt do it again.'  
'Right and you believed her?'  
'No I didnt. I just...I cant tell Dad.'  
'Why not? Are you mental? She could end up going too far one day and overdose or even...she could die!'  
'She's not that stupid.'  
'She's taking drugs Adam, she passed stupid the minute she started.'  
'Look, shes my sister so just...leave it.'  
'You're supposed to be her brother. Well if you dont care, I do, so...I'll talk to your Dad.'  
'No you cant! You cant tell my Dad. Holly said that if I...if I told Dad...she'd tell him something about me.'  
'Well tell him what? I know everything about you anyway so...dont I?'  
'No. Just leave it.'  
'Tell me,' Aaron smirked. 'What've you been up to?'  
'Shut up Aaron.'  
'Oh my god, you're letting your little sister blackmail you.'  
'I guess.'  
'Dont let her! Listen to me, whatever she's holding against ya, cant be worse than her taking drugs. She could die Adam, just because you dont want ya Dad to find something out about ya. Anyway whatever this thing is...deny it, thats how I got through life.'  
Adam sighed.  
'Fine, I'll tell him.'  
'Good,' Aaron handed the packet back to him. 'Want me to be there?'  
'No no no its fine,' Adam rushed. He knew Holly wouldn't drop her side of the deal, and he didnt want Aaron to hear her reveal it.  
They ate their food and watched movies.  
At about 11pm they started to clear up.  
'Bit late,' Aaron yawned. 'Do ya just wanna kip here tonight?'  
Adam felt his face burn and he avoided eye contact.  
'Ermm no its alright,' Adam said.  
'Is this cause I'm gay?' Aaron asked and Adam spun round.  
'No of course not what the...why would I...wha-'  
Aaron was laughing. 'I'm kidding. I wouldnt come on to ya mate.'  
'I know,' Adam blushed and laughed it off.  
'You're not my type anyway,' Aaron smirked.  
'Right,' Adam smiled. 'I better be off then. See ya.'  
Aaron yelled bye from the kitchen and Adam left.

He entered his house and took off his jacket.  
He peered into the living room and saw his parents watching TV.  
He strolled in.  
'Hey guys,' he smiled and his parents greeted him back.  
'Good night with Aaron?' his Dad asked.  
'Great. Where'd Hol?'  
'In her room getting ready.'  
'For what?'  
'She's off to some party,' Moira said.  
'College friends?'  
'Probably.'  
Adam gulped. His throat was dry and he knew he had to do this.  
'Right Dad, Mum, we need to talk.'  
He turned the TV off and sat facing them.  
'Hey, we were watching that!' John cried.  
Adam pulled the packet from his jeans pocket.  
'What's that?' Moira asked, and she and her husband leaned forward quickly.  
'I dont know to be honest,' Adam sighed. 'But...you need to know the truth. Earlier tonight, I came home to find my phone and...I found-'  
'Holly.' John kept his eyes focused on the packet.  
'Yeah,' Adam pursed his lips guiltily and looked at his Mum. 'She was with Roz. She said it was just Roz taking them, but I told her I was gonna tell you and she flipped. She eventually admitted. Then she...she kinda...blackmailed me.'  
'With what?' Moira asked.  
'She threatened to tell you that I was...that I am-'  
The door swung open and Holly and Roz strolled through, giggling in their short dresses and heels.  
'Ready to go Dad,' Holly smiled. 'Can I have that thirty quid you promised?'  
John stood up. 'Roz could you just wait in the kitchen for a moment?'  
The girls eyed John then each other and Roz nodded, confused and went into the kitchen, closing the door.  
Adam and Holly caught each other's eyes and she clicked what had happened.  
'Right,' John returned to Holly. 'I'm going to take your friend home, and you're going to go upstairs and get changed.'  
'What for?' Holly asked.  
'You know why Holly,' Moira stood up, grabbing the packet from Adam and showing it to her.  
'You promised us, Holly,' John said. 'Thats it now. You're getting help.'  
'You've no proof thats mine Dad!' she cried. 'Just because Adam strolls in here and gives it to you, it could be him taking them!'  
'But its you isn't it!' John yelled. 'And you blackmailed Adam! What sort of person have you turned into?'  
'Blackmailed him! When?'  
'I dont know what you said, but thats not the point! Get upstairs and get changed now!'  
Holly looked around at her family, then at Adam. 'Well, you gonna tell them about you now?'  
'Up!' Moira yelled.  
'Ya sons gay Dad! Adam, he's gay! He didnt even feel like he could talk to either of you about it! Why'd ya think that is? Because you both constantly have a go at us, and none of us can talk to you about anything.'  
John and Moira looked at each other. Holly smiled at Adam. 'Now they know, it'll be fine honestly.'  
'Dont you try and get out of this by telling us that young lady,' Moira said. 'Get changed now.'  
Holly turned around and went upstairs.  
'Ignore her Adam,' John said. 'She's just making things up. I'll drop Roz off now.'  
He walked out and Moira then turned to Adam.  
'Is this true?' she asked. 'If it is...its okay.'  
'You heard Dad,' he mumbled. 'She's making things up.'  
'Well, you said she blackmailed you. Took you a while to tell us this, so maybe it is true.'  
Adam looked everywhere but at his mother.  
'Oh son,' she sighed and walked over to hug him. 'This could all just be a phase. Because of Aaron, you know, dont worry about it.'  
Adam sighed, glad his mother was understanding. 'I dont know Mum. Dad's gonna be mad.'  
'No son, we'll just not say anything for now. He thinks she's making it up anyway.'  
'Lie to Dad?'  
'No course not. Its just a phase, there's nothing to tell okay. You love Scarlett, dont you?'  
'I dont know,' he said. Moira eyed him.  
'You dont know?'  
'Mum I think...I think it's Aaron.'  
'What's Aaron?'  
Adam said nothing but looked at her and she knew. She nodded and let go of her son.  
'Okay. Well...maybe you should tell your Dad, if you're sure about this.'  
Adam sighed and put his head in his hands.  
'Does Aaron know?'  
'He doesnt know anything, Mum.'  
'Tell him.'  
'No I cant-'  
'You can. It'll make you feel much better. He'll understand, you were there for him the whole time remember.'  
Adam shook his head. 'Look, just...pretend nothing was said Mum. I can handle this.'  
He walked past her and upstairs where he met Holly on the landing.  
'Thanks,' she said. 'You've officially ruined my life. I hope I've ruined yours too.'  
'You haven't. Mum knows now...she's fine with it. So thanks to you too.'  
She shook her head as he walked into his room.  
'Well I'll look forward to letting the rest of the village know,' she called, before he heard her door slam.  
He lay on his bed. He knew she would do it. She wasnt the same sister he thought she was. She had changed and she'd become a horrible person. Adam was distracted by his phone ringing.  
'Hello.'  
'Hey, it's Aaron. Need a favour.'  
'What is it?'  
'Tomorrow, I need to go pick up some parts for Cain, fancy coming?'  
'Why?'  
'Its a long journey, I need some company.'  
Adam smiled. 'Yeah okay.'  
'Great. So...what happened with the Holly thing?'  
'I told them, she's in trouble but, its fine because they're getting her help.'  
'Good. Did she tell them?'  
'Tell them wha?'  
'The thing...the blackmailing thing, she was holding against ya.'  
'Yeah...she did.'  
'And...?'  
'Dad didnt believe her. I admitted it to Mum and she was alright I guess, but she says I have to tell Dad its true.'  
'Ahh Adam I hate not knowing what this is. You can tell me tomorrow when we go for the parts alright?'  
'No just leave it Aaron.'  
'Look mate, you were there for me through everything, I'm not gonna judge ya, you tell me tomorrow okay? Otherwise I'll kick you out the car on some dark, countryside road and leave you to die.'  
Adam smiled slightly. 'Right okay, see ya tomorrow.'  
'Alright see ya.'  
Adam shut his phone and threw it to the end of his bed.  
He looked forward to tomorrow. He would find a way to get out of telling Aaron. He knew his friend would insist, but he couldnt tell him. He also knew this was how Aaron had felt at one point, and now he fully understood.


	5. Road Trip!

Note: Okay I just have a few things to say about the reviews for the previous chapter :)  
- First of all, thanks for letting me know Holly was older, I didnt know that, was actually pretty surprised but thanks  
- Secondly, regarding something being said about her having a drivers license, I actually made John take her to the party due to the fact she'd be drinking  
- I have a question now. I dont understand why Brencon and JustMe90 wrote something about Holly having no problems in town and Adam having problems with a fake ID. I dont get why you wrote that, I dont remember writing anything about that in this. I'm not being funny, I'm just confused as to why you both felt you needed to tell me that...  
- JustMe90, yes John doesnt seem the person to have a problem with it but Adams just being a bit paranoid. Also, I see your point about Moira noticing his weird behavior when whinging about Jackson, but she didnt notice any weird behavior about him talking about Jackson, she only noticed Holly's weird glances towards Adam and thought they were both up to something. Also, dont worry I didnt see it as like a harsh comment I take all criticism as a postive, I'm glad you guys point things out, it helps me correct my mistakes, if you do notice mistakes in the future let me know. Plus, thats exactly what i thought of when I wrote the scene where Aaron invited Adam to go on the car journey, I thought back to that episode :) I have plans for that scene ;)  
Okay sorry everyone, I just had to clear those few things up, you didnt need to read this.  
Here goes...

Adam shoved his few remaining things into his bag including snacks, money and his ipod.  
He grabbed his jacket and made his way downstairs.  
'Right Mum I'm off,' he smiled and kissed her cheek. 'Not sure when I'll be back so dont wait up.'  
'Adam...can we talk?' Moira stopped him.  
'Ermm...how long will this take?'  
'Just a moment, sit down.'  
They both sat and Moira took both his hands in hers.  
'I just want you to know, son, that anytime you want to come and talk to me, you need to know that I'm here. I'm here whenever you want to chat about your problems and your feelings, anything okay.'  
'Okay Mum,' he nodded, cringing slightly. 'Thanks, but I already know all that.'  
'Okay good. Well, this situation you're having at the moment. Whatever you do, I'll support you.'  
'What about Dad though...he'll be...disappointed.'  
'No son, he's your father. So...I guess this means you're pretty sure about it then.'  
Adam bit the inside of his mouth and looked at the table. 'I think...I'm pretty sure that...' He breathed out slowly, frustrated at himself for not finding the right words.

'Its okay, you dont have to explain yourself to me.'  
'Its stupid, I cant even say it, Mum. I'm so...confused. Is this what it would've been like for Aaron d'ya think?'  
'Probably. Its normal to feel like that.'  
'Is there anything normal about this whole thing at all though? This...isnt normal. Being this way.'  
'No...its not normal in most people's eyes, but what does their opinion matter. Look at Aaron. He's facing up to everything. As long as you've got the support of your family and friends, then nothing else should matter.'  
'And Dad...?'  
'I'll talk to him if you like.'  
'I'm not sure...I just...I dunno what his reaction will be.'  
'I'm sure he'll be okay, son. Let me have a word with him. Hollys pretty much already told him.'  
Adam nodded. 'Fine. I better go then.'  
'So I'm talkin to your Dad then?'  
Adam shook his head and sighed. 'Whatever. I'll see you later tonight.'  
'Okay love you.'  
Adam left the house and made his way towards Aarons.  
'Alright,' Adam was greeted by his friend who was waiting by the gate for him.  
Adam nodded.  
'Ready to go then?' Aaron asked and Adam nodded again. 'Ahh mate you better not have a face on ya this whole journey. This is meant to be a laugh, come on, cheer up.'  
'Sorry, I'm good, this'll be good,' Adam smiled. 'So who's driving us?'  
'Yours truly,' Aaron tugged his collar and winked making Adam's stomach turn slightly.  
'You're driving!' Adam cried. 'You cant drive?'  
'Yeah I can!' Aaron protested.  
'Whatever, no way are you driving us, you'll kill us. Remember las-'  
Adam shut up instantly but Aaron knew what he was referring to.  
'Yeah I do remember, but I was distracted, I wont be this time.'  
'Right, distracted. No, you're a rubbish driver.'  
'I was distracted by you wasn't I, so technically it wasnt my fault.'  
'How did I distract ya?'  
Aaron winked at him and made his way to the garage, with Adam blinking a few times before following.  
'Right, fine, I trust ya.'  
'Good. I wont try'an kiss ya this time either,' Aaron smirked and Adam bit his bottom lip and looked to the ground so Aaron didnt see him blush.  
Aaron spun round. 'Y'alright?'  
Adam nodded as he looked up with a smile.  
'What's up with you? You've been no fun lately.'  
'Sorry, just got a lot on my mind.'  
'Well havent we all. Just get it off ya mind for today so we can have fun okay.'  
Adam nodded and Aaron made his way over to Cain to get the keys for the car he was borrowing.  
Adam waited and heard a part of their conversation.  
'...and dont get pulled over Aaron alright.'  
'Cain, quit nagging. I'll see ya later.'  
'You borrowed a car from Cain?' Adam frowned.  
Aaron nodded with a smile.  
'Well thats a great idea int'it,' Adam rolled his eyes. 'You sure it isnt stolen.'  
'Shut up killjoy, lets go!' Aaron grabbed his arm and pulled him to the car.  
Aaron climbed into the drivers seat as Adam got in the passenger side and Aaron started the engine.

About an hour after they'd started driving, the boys started to get hungry and pulled up at a service station.  
They jumped out and made their way inside, stretching out their legs as they went.  
'Off to pee, get me a coffee alright,' Aaron patted his friends shoulder and strolled off to the mens.  
Adam ordered coffee for Adam and tea for himself and went back to the car to wait for Aaron.  
The rain started and he turned the heat up in the car. The door opened shortly after and Aaron jumped in soaking wet.  
Adam's stomach turned and the droplets of water running down Aaron's face.  
'Great,' Aaron sighed.  
'Bring spare clothes?'  
'Nope. I'll just have to deal with it.' He pulled his soaking jacket off and paused for looking at Adam and smirking before continuing to pull his jacket off slowly. 'Unless I just take it all off. Fancy a show?'  
'Shut up,' Adam frowned and blushed.  
Aaron laughed and threw his jacket on the back seat before driving off again.  
'Coffee,' Adam raised Aaron's drink and he took it from him.  
'Thats rank,' Aaron frowned.  
'So this,' Adam stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
Aaron wound his window down and chucked the coffee out onto the road.  
'Aaron!' Adam laughed.  
'Do you even like yours either?' Aaron laughed.  
'Nahh.'  
'Give it 'ere.'  
Aaron took his drink and threw it out the window before winding it back up.  
'Sorted,' he smiled and Adam laughed.  
Aaron turned the radio up extra loud and had him and Adam laughing away at his dance moves.  
'Real smooth mate. I love it,' Adam laughed.  
'I know I'm a natural,' Aaron winked.  
'Alright it's getting dark so concentrate please.'  
'Okay sorry Dad, I will.'  
He turned the radio down and focused more on the road for a moment.  
'In fact I dont think I want to.' Aaron turned the music back up and winked at Adam.  
The car drove for another couple of minutes until eventually it started to slow down before conking completely.  
'What the...!' Aaron hit the steering wheel in frustration and jumped out the car, Adam following.  
Aaron lifted up the bonnet and frowned in confusion.  
'There's nowt wrong with it!' he cried. 'What the hell is it doing?'  
'I'll leave you to it mate,' Adam said, looking around the empty country road at the trees a bushes before jumping back into the car.  
'Are ya actually scared?' Aaron laughed.  
'Shut up,' Adam called from the car. He heard a beeping noise and leaned over to see a flashing light.  
'Ermm...Aaron. I think I've found the problem.'  
Aaron came to the driver side window and looked at him.  
Adam pointed to the flashing light. 'Did you fill it up at the last service station?'  
Aaron bit his lip and sighed. 'I forgot.'  
'Oh my god you idiot! The next service station is ages away.'  
Aaron got into the car and they sat and thought for a moment.  
'I'll call Cain.'  
'Yeah go on.'  
Aaron jumped out the car with his phone and returned shortly after.  
'He's on his way.'  
'It's gonna be ages until he gets here Aaron.'  
'Well there's nowt else we can do is there?'  
They both sighed and remained silent for the next couple of minutes.  
'Well considering we've got a least another hour,' Aaron repositioned himself to look at Adam. 'You have something to tell me dont ya?'  
'Like what?'  
'You promised to tell me that thing Holly told ya parents.'  
'I never promised anything.'  
'Go on tell me. I wont shut up until ya do.'  
'No, it's nothing just leave it for god's sake.'  
'Fine, be like that. I should've brought Ryan.'  
'Maybe you should've. Then he could've drove and probably remembered to put petrol in the flippin car.'  
'Hey! You didnt remember either!'  
'Oh right, cause I'm the one sitting on front of the steering wheel, right beside where it says that the tanks empty. Are ya blind?'  
'Alright shut up or get out.'  
'Fine.' Adam got out and walked to the back of the car before leaning against the back of it. He got shivers every now and then when he heard something in the bushes, then felt a bit better when Aaron came to join him.  
'Sorry. Its not your fault,' Aaron said as he came beside him.  
'Thank you,' Adam said smugly.  
They were quiet for a minute then Aaron spoke.  
'Why does something bad happen to the car when it's us two in it?'  
'Cause neither of us have a clue how to drive properly. Then again, you were driving both times.'  
'True. You fancy driving?'  
'Not really, I like the fact that when something goes wrong only you can be blamed.'  
Aaron smirked. 'Did it freak you out a bit?'  
'Did what freak me out?'  
'When I tried to kiss ya.'  
Adam stopped breathing for a minute then nodded. 'Yeah it did, but its fine.'  
'Your face when I did. You were like...practically in shock. I dont even know why I did it. Just seemed like...one of them moment type things.'  
'Right.'  
'Obviously it wasn't. Do ya know you're the first person to ever reject me?'  
'Really. Sorry...I guess.'  
'Its fine. First guy I try to kiss rejects me. Then move on to another guy who is also now rejecting me. Shoulda stuck to lasses.'  
'Easiest way mate,' Adam sighed. 'Did you actually think I'd kiss you back?'  
'I dont know really. Yeah I guess I did, I couldnt believe what I'd actually done myself to be honest. Its alright though I didnt like...fancy ya or anything.'  
'Thanks.'  
'No offense, I was just confused, and now Jackson just doesnt wanna know me-'  
'God's sake,' Adam hissed and rolled his eyes.  
'What?'  
'Jackson - again. Can we have a new topic please?'  
'Sorry, I didnt realise it was getting to ya.'  
'I'm just sick of hearing about him. He treats ya like crap, ya deserve someone better.'  
'Like who?' Aaron scoffed.  
Adam kept his eyes focused on the ground and said nothing.  
'Adam? Is everything okay? What is it?'  
Adam shook his head as his reply.  
'Dont ya like Jackson at all?'  
'No I dont, cause he's clearly hurting ya and you're just putting up with it.'  
'Aww, big softy aren't ya. I can look after myself y'know.' Aaron put his arm around his friend and patted his shoulder. Adam glanced at him quickly and Aaron looked up at him too. Adam continued to look at him.  
'What?' Aaron frowned.  
Adam leaned in quickly, his lips meeting Aarons, his whole body freezing in shock at what he'd just did, and the fact that his best friend was kissing him back. Aaron broke the kiss for a second before Adam grabbed him round the waist and pulled him back in, kissing him again. Aaron jumped back and stared at him.  
'What the hell was that?' Aaron cried.  
Adam closed his eyes and sighed, annoyed at himself for his actions.  
He turned around and went back to the passenger seat of the car. Aaron stayed outside for a few seconds before joining him.  
'Adam, whats going on? You cant just...what the...'  
'It wasnt like that last time when you tried to kiss me!' Adam raised his voice frowning at his friend.  
'Yeah...but you backed off,' Aaron reminded him.  
Adam sighed and looked away from Aaron.  
'Adam are you...are ya...'  
'Shut up,' Adam sighed. 'What the hell d'ya think Holly blackmailed me with?'  
'Whoa. Cant believe this mate. You of all people.'  
'Well thats exactly what I thought about you.'  
'Alright stop getting all angry with me, I'm not bothered. I know exactly what its like. Is this because of me? Since I caused all the drama has it just sorta...made you like...like this too?'  
'I dont know Aaron. Can we just not talk until Cain gets here please?'  
'No way,' Aaron smirked. 'Alright...sorry, I'm being an idiot. So your parents know?'  
'Mum knows, she's gonna talk to Dad about it, he doesnt believe it.'  
'I cant believe this. Its weird. So...d'ya fancy me or summat, cause it's alright if you do?' Aaron asked quickly adding that last bit on when Adam frowned at him.  
'I dont know do I? I just...I wish I'd never done that. I wish you didnt know, I wish Holly and Mum and Dad didn't know. I just wanna live a normal life.'  
'You cant Adam. I wanted the same, it just doesnt work like that. You'll be alright trust me. You will be. Just dont deck someone and get yourself landed in court where you have to admit everything.'  
Adam laughed slightly.  
'But we need to talk about what you just did out there. You know I like Jackson right?'  
'Didnt have a clue to be honest mate. You've thought the fact that you never shut up about him would be a let on, but trust me you really didnt make it that obvious.' Adam rolled his eyes.  
'God someones moody. I just dont want ya to think I'm like...leading you on or anything. You'll find someone, but only if you want to. Dont keep lying to yourself.'  
'Whatever.'  
'But it is Jackson that I like-'  
'Look he doesnt even like you anymore so I really think you should get over him already.'  
'Well I'm working on that aren't I. Look, me and you, we're best mates yeah?'  
Adam hated that but nodded.  
'Good. So lets forget about what just happened alright. Dont worry though, I'm here for ya okay.'  
Adam nodded again and Aaron smiled before turning back round in his seat and lying back and closing his eyes, leaving Adam sitting there feeling more down than ever with the thoughts of his kiss with Aaron still lurking in his mind - and it was going away.


	6. No time for games, this is serious

Note: I'm sorry for all of the grammatical mistakes guys. Its just because I like, watch TV while I'm typing so I do make some mistakes since I dont look haa. I dont proof-read either but I will from now on to stop further confusion. Thanks.

After waiting for another 35 minutes for Cain, the boys heard the sound of a horn and jumped out of the car.  
'You guys broke down?' a young guy asked.  
Aaron nodded.  
'Need a fill up?' he asked.  
'Yeah desperately,' Aaron said eagerly.  
The guy returned to his truck and pulled a petrol can from his boot, raising it for Aaron to see.  
'You shouldn't be driving with that in your car mate, its not safe,' Aaron disapproved.  
'Well if I hadnt you two would still be stuck here right,' the guy said.  
'Yeah but you'll get done if you're found with it,' Aaron warned him.  
'Its fine. Its easier than stopping at petrol stations constantly. Saw your car pulled over here so lucky I was passing right.'  
'Yupp, 'ppreciate it.'  
The guy sorted their car and Aaron thanked him.  
'Can I give you something for that,' Aaron offered.  
'No no dont worry 'bout it,' the guy winked. 'Safe journey guys. See ya.'  
'Cheers again mate,' Aaron waved and went back to the car.  
'Good we can go now,' Adam said, as he also got in the car.  
'Yeah one sec, I'll just let Cain know we're up and running again,' Aaron said pulling out his phone.  
Adam rolled his eyes at the delay and waited. Aaron shut the phone and smirked.  
'Hes not happy he's gotta turn round and go home again,' Aaron laughed.  
'Aww poor Cain,' Adam said sarcastically. 'Can we go now Aaron?'  
'Alright calm down. Thank god that guy was driving by though. You were quiet when he showed up mate,' Aaron smirked. 'Easy on the eye though he was.'  
'Shut up,' Adam scowled. 'I just let you get on with it didnt I.'  
'Right, right, okay,' Aaron rolled his eyes.  
They drove in silence for the rest of the journey, Aaron realising Adam wasnt in the best mood, and slightly wishing Ryan was with him.  
Aaron pulled over when they arrived at their destination and turned off the engine.  
'Right I'm gonna run in 'ere and get the parts, you coming?' Aaron asked.  
'How long will it take?' Adam asked.  
'Not long, just gotta load them into the car they're already there.'  
'I'll leave ya to it then.'  
'Alright lazy, dont bother helping me.'  
Aaron got out the car and Adam rubbed his face in frustration. Why did he always have to act so moody and miserable? Aaron was just trying to have fun on their road trip and Adam was really bringing him down. Maybe he should've brought Ryan after all.  
He sat patiently while Aaron loaded whatever he was picking up into the boot and the backseat. Adam felt bad and decided to get out and help him. Maybe it would make Aaron see that he wasnt just a moody git.  
He jumped out and made his way over to Aaron who was coming towards the car with a huge box.  
'Let me get that,' Adam said, and took it from him.  
'So you decided to help then,' Aaron smiled, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
Adam smiled back and took the heavy box to the car while Aaron went back for the rest.  
They gathered the rest of the parts and climbed back into the car to make their way home.  
'Right then,' Aaron was out of breath. 'Here goes another boring old journey home.'  
Adam frowned at him.  
'Nar look, I do understand why you're a bit down y'know,' Aaron told him. 'But trust me, I didnt think it would either but, it does get easier. I'm telling ya mate, it wont feel like this forever. You've got your Mum like ya said, you've got me, its not as if you're alone like I was.'  
'You werent you had Paddy,' Adam reminded him.  
'Not at first. I'd known way before I told Paddy. Trust me, I'd always known, I was actually alone.'  
'So...but...you had tons of girls, and you liked them didnt ya?'  
Aaron shook his head. 'Well...I did but...there was just like...nowt there at all. With Jackson there is.'  
Adam looked back to his previous spot as soon as he heard the name and Aaron noticed it.  
'Adam? I dont want ya to think I was leading you on or anything...like when I joked on about me fancying ya and stuff. I was kidding, I honestly didnt know you were-'  
'I know just...drive please.'  
Aaron obeyed him and they made their way home in silence.

XXX

When they arrived back in Emmerdale, Adam went straight home and tried to be as quiet as possible due to how late it was.  
He went into the kitchen and put his bag on the chair.  
'Hey,' his mother came into the kitchen after hearing him come in.  
'Oh you're up,' Adam said.  
'Its only half 9 Adam,' she smiled. 'How was the road trip?'  
'Great,' Adam mumbled. 'I'm off to bed.'  
'Wait,' Moira stopped him. 'Look, I spoke to your father.'  
'Oh...right then. Where is he?'  
'In there watching TV,' she said. 'He wants to speak to you.'  
'Oh Mum look, I really dont want to-'  
'Adam, he wants to speak to you, go in there and see him, go on,' Moira ushered him into the living room.  
He walked in and saw his Dad sitting on the sofa. He shut the door, leaving his Mum in the kitchen and made his way over to his father.  
'Dad?'  
John sat up and smiled at him. 'Hiyer son. Sit down.'  
'Alright Dad look,' Adam spoke as he sat. 'Let me explain-'  
'I dont expect you to Adam,' John sighed. 'You dont have to tell me anything alright. Okay, you're Mum told me but...I'm not bothered. Honestly, I dont have a problem with...what you are.'  
'Its not a crime to say the word Dad,' Adam frowned.  
'I know. I'm just...getting used to it. I wasnt bothered when your Mum told me, what I was most bothered about is the fact that you thought I'd judge ya because of it. Why did you think you couldnt talk to me?'  
'I dont know. I know you get on with Aaron, and your fine with him and you just treat him as normal, I just thought that...since it would be your actual son, you'd be...disappointed.'  
'I'm not disappointed. I'm really proud of you son. You work hard, you dont get into bother, you look after your sisters. I couldnt be more proud.'  
'Thanks, Dad,' Adam smiled. 'But this is a bit cringey y'know.'  
'I know,' John smirked. 'Lets just leave it at that then. But remember, you can always come to us if you need to, alright?'  
Adam nodded and said goodnight to his Dad before going upstairs and getting changed.  
He lay in his bed trying to sleep, but knew there was no way he would so he sat up and called Aaron.  
'Hello,' his friend answered.  
'Hiyerr.'  
'Alright? Why you ringing, you left something in the car?'  
'Nope erm...I just, cant sleep.'  
'Right...well, I'm kinda waiting for a call at the moment.'  
'Oh right sorry, I'll leave you to it. Who is it like?'  
'Jackson. I called him and he said he was busy and would call me back. We're gonna talk about things. Finally he's gonna give me a chance to-'  
'Right well I'll leave ya to it then.' Adam spat and shut his phone angrily.  
He slipped back under his duvet and pushed all thoughts of his 'best friend' to the back of his mind.  
His phone buzzed and he sighed and retrieved it from the night stand.  
One new message.  
_From: Aaron Sent: 09/06/10 21:47: Mate, sorry about b4, completely 4got, how about town 2moro, just me and you?  
_Adam frowned, forcing himself not to smile but text back telling Aaron he was up for it. He turned off his phone and finally managed to get back to sleep, now that he was going to be able to spend his night with Aaron tomorrow, and this time he'd make sure that he showed Aaron he was better than Jackson.


	7. Just want you happy

'Hey,' Aaron greeted his friend as he joined him at the bar.  
'Sorry I'm late,' Adam said as Aaron handed him his pint. 'Bus took ages.'  
'I told you we should've just came together,' Aaron said.  
The boys continued to drink their pints and talked for a while.  
Adam couldnt help but stare at his best friend, everytime Aaron wasnt looking.  
At one point he noticed and Adam quickly turned away. Aaron smirked and let it go, knowing is wouldnt be comfortable for Adam if he joked about it.  
'So how was work then?' Adam made conversation, wanting Aaron to think he was interested in him.  
'It was alright, Cain had a right face on-'  
Aaron stopped speaking and spun in his chair to face the other way and downed his drink.  
'Aaron? Whats wrong?'  
Aaron shook his head, unable to speak with his mouth full. He swallowed it and smiled at Adam.  
'Its nowt.'  
Adam frowned and noticed Aaron was avoiding looking towards the door.  
He turned round and saw Jackson coming in. His heart sank, knowing what the rest of the night was going to revolve around.  
'I thought you guys spoke last night, when I called you said he was gonna call you back,' Adam decided to be the proper friend he hadnt been lately.  
'We did talk but, you know me. I always end up yelling at the slightest thing. He brought up something about being in denial and I flipped and ruined everything.' Aaron sighed and avoided looking at Jackson as Adam smiled at this news.  
'Just ignore him,' Adam said.  
Aaron eyed him. 'You would say that.'  
'Shut up,' Adam blushed. 'I just mean...ignoring him will make him, y'know...want you more.'  
'What do you know about what guys want?'  
'Trust me, it'll work. Just make it seem like you're not interested and he'll want you.'  
'And you think that'll work?' Aaron frowned.  
'I know it works,' Adam mumbled.  
'Yer what?'  
'Nothing just...trust me.'  
Aaron nodded and refocused his attention to Adam.  
'So, hows things with you?' Aaron asked. 'With the whole coming out.'  
Adam shrugged. 'I'm alright.'  
'Look, is...me going on about Jackson getting to ya?'  
'Aaron, look, I'm not bothered. You're my best friend and I know you like Jackson and honestly I dont...see you in that way, alright?'  
'Well...thats good then. At least I dont have to watch what I say now.'  
Adams heart sank and he regretted it. He was back to square one. At least before Aaron sort of knew Adam liked him and there was more of a chance. If only that Jackson was just out of the picture.  
'Do ya think I should just go apoligise?' Aaron caved.  
'No.'  
'But maybe-'  
'No! Dont give in mate.'  
'Right okay.'  
Adam kept noticing the way Aaron glanced at Jackson and he didnt like seeing his mate feel like that, especially when he felt this way about him.  
'Right, one sec.' Adam sighed.  
He got up and walked over to Jackson at the bar.  
'Hey,' Adam greeted him.  
'Adam yeah?'  
Adam nodded. 'I need to talk to ya.'  
'About Aaron I'm guessing.'  
'Yeah, look, as his mate you can see why I'm doing this but...he yelled at you last night, yeah, and he knows he was in the wrong. Basically, you just have to know that anger is just something Aaron cant help, it's his defense, he just...needs someone that understands him and knows how to keep him calm when he flips. Look, I'm just going on and on now but please...just, give him a chance.'  
Jackson thought about what Adam had said.  
'You make a good point but...I dont do violent thugs, mate.'  
'Alright, fair enough but you know Aaron is better than that, you liked him at one point remember.'  
Jackson nodded. 'Yeah but he's the one that messed things up.'  
'He wants to fix it though. He was trying that last night but he flipped and you just need to know how to handle it. I can handle it you just have to let him have his moment then hes okay. He'd never even think of lifting a finger to ya again mate.'  
'Okay yeah, I know he's not that daft. He seems very fond of you though.'  
'What? Adams heartbeat sped up.  
'He came mouthing off to me a while back for having a go at ya for recommending me to Declan.'  
'Oh right. Look, he's waiting for me over there so would ya just...please, call him or something. Give him another chance mate.'  
'I cant. I promised myself I wouldnt get into that.'  
'He's completely changed. He's getting better with this whole situation and its all thanks to you. Please...come on.'  
Jackson sighed. 'Alright. Tell him I'll call him.'  
Adam smiled and nodded before thanking him and going back to Aaron.  
'What happened?' Aaron bit his lip.  
'He said he'll call ya and you can sort things out.'  
Aaron smiled. 'Aw thanks mate, you're the best. Really appreciate it. I'll get you another pint.'  
Aaron jumped up and went to the bar leaving Adam confused. He had just brought Aaron and Jackson closer together, when he'd originally planned on getting them apart, but he just couldnt face seeing Aaron so down over Jacksons rejection. He glanced over and Jackson was gone; Aaron making his way back to the table.  
'This is for you; the best mate ever,' Aaron handed him his pint.  
'Cheers.'  
They drank in silence, Aaron's mood had lightened whilst Adam sat sulking.  
'Thanks again though Adam. I wont mess things up this time.'  
Adam sighed. 'Can we stop talking about him now? I got him to call ya, there ya go.'  
Aaron frowned and his face then softened. 'Why did you get Jackson to give me another chance?'  
'Because thats what mates do dont they. So could you do something in return and just shut up about him?'  
Aaron eyed Adam his expression still sympathetic. 'Adam, tell me whats going on?'  
'If you still think I've got a pathetic little crush on ya or something then dont worry, I dont.'  
'You sure?'  
'Dont flatter yaself, Aaron.'  
'Alright calm down. You're a bad liar Adam, d'ya know that. Why did ya talk to Jackson? It's obviously made ya-'  
'Because I couldnt stand seeing you constantly staring at him and I could tell how badly you liked him and I just didnt like having to see you...down, like that...' His sentence faded off and he finished off his pint, shocked at his outburst which he hadnt been able to hold back.  
'Right then,' Aaron was slightly shocked. 'That was...why would you do that?'  
'I'm sure I just told ya that.'  
'Yeah, yeah okay but...wouldn't Jackson blanking me be an advantage to ya?'  
'You'd think wouldn't ya,' Adam said sarcastically. 'I'm gonna go now.'  
'Right then,' Aaron was still shocked. 'Fancy sharing a taxi? Cheaper.'  
'Its alright, I'll get the bus,' Adam said. 'See ya.'  
He made his way out of the bar and Aaron ran after him.  
'Adam slow down,' Aaron called once outside. 'Look, I'm alright with this y'know, lets just get a taxi.'  
Adam sighed. 'Didnt you already know that I felt like this anyway? You're acting like its news to ya.'  
'Well...I did but...you set me straight and told me ya didnt...so I believed ya. It was just...weird actually hearing you say it.'  
'Right...at least thats cleared up.' Adams irony returned and he crossed the road to the bus stop when he saw the bus coming.  
Aaron shook his head and left his mate to it before turning around and heading off to find a taxi.  
He knew Adam would be okay the next day, and he'd talk to him.  
'Aaron!' he turned around at the sound of someone calling his name.  
'Jackson.' He smiled.  
'Look, I know I said I'd call ya but...I saw ya heading up here and its still early.'  
'Right. Fancy coming back to mine then?'  
'Yeah okay.' Jackson nodded and they walked off to find a taxi.  
Adam appeared in Aarons mind and he suddenly didnt feel that going home with Jackson was the right thing to do. He felt bad, he didnt want Adam to think he didnt care about his feelings.  
'But Jackson...we'll just talk about this right?'  
'Yeah, we'll sort things, as long as you dont flip again.'  
'I wont,' Aaron quickly told him. 'But we're just gonna talk yeah?'  
'Yes Aaron,' Jackson frowned. 'Then I'll leave, dont worry, I dont wanna push ya.'  
'Right,' Aaron nodded.  
They got into the back of the taxi and buckled up.  
'Good job Adam, came over to talk to me then I suppose,' Jackson said.  
'Yeah,' Aaron nodded, not really paying attention but he'd heard his friends name being mentioned.  
'He's a good mate then.' Jackson smiled and leaned forward to tell the taxi driver where to go.  
'Yeah,' Aaron half smiled. 'Hes...he's a great...mate.'


End file.
